


The Nekroni

by GoddessofTirar



Series: The World of Tirar [1]
Category: The World of Tirar
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fantasy, Folklore, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sexual Content, gorred, nekogirl, nekroni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTirar/pseuds/GoddessofTirar
Summary: An introduction to the fabled creatures of Gorredi folklore.
Series: The World of Tirar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169990
Kudos: 5





	The Nekroni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/gifts).



The Nekroni of Gorred, more commonly known as Shadowcats or Neko Witches, were very popular in Human folklore. They were said to have been the original inhabitants of what is now the Kingdom of Gorred, before the Ten Warrior-Saints of Makargi struck a bargain with them. The agreement ceded to the Nekroni the underground realm and the deep forests, and the open surface lands went to the humans to forge a mighty kingdom in the ways of Makargy. But every now and then, a man would go missing, and (un)fortunately some would return to their homes, no longer satisfied with the comforts of the ordinary woman, for who could return to the mere embrace of a human female after tasting the incomparable nectar of the Nekroni?

**Author's Note:**

> Artist: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/70259348


End file.
